Plastic or other water resistant bags and packs are known to the art for use in containing items for travel in a suitcase and then for hanging in a closet, bathroom, or on a rack upon the traveler's reaching his destination. Such bags or packs typically fold in a suitcase and are designed to contain items such as cosmetics and toiletries or soiled or wet clothes, towels, or other items. Such bags or packs typically are formed in whole or in part by a plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride, providing the pack with water resistance as well as visibility of the items contained therein.
In one form of overnight bag or pack, a hanger for the pack is formed integrally therewith. The hanger slides between layers of material forming the pack whereby it may be extended for hanging of the pack, for example, in a bathroom, and retracted for folding of the pack and storage in a suitcase.